


Sawada Tsunayoshi's Experiment.

by Tory_Park



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tory_Park/pseuds/Tory_Park
Summary: Tsuna decided to conduct an experiment. And, of course, he used his friends as test subjects.P.S.This is a small collection of SMS Tsuna with his friends.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. I'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a normal Russian girl. Unfortunately, English is not my native language, so I mostly use a translator to write this work. This may look illiterate, but I still hope you like it. Thank you in advance for reading.

*******

**Sawada:** Hibari-San, I am no longer.

 **Hibari:** That doesn't free you from school, herbivore.

 **Sawada:** But how can I come if I'm dead?

 **Hibari:** I don't care. If you are not, then kamikuro!

 **Sawada:** T-that's right, H-Hibari-San!

*******

**Sawada:** Gokudera-kun, I no longer.

 **Gokudera:** WHAT!? JUDAIME! WHERE ARE YOU??

 **Gokudera:** Judaime...

 **Gokudera:** Judaime!

 **Sawada:** Everything is already in order, don't worry, Gokudera-kun.

*******

Sawada: Mukuro, I am no longer.

Rokudo: Oh! That's great, Tsunayoshi-kun! Where are you? I'll take your body.

Sawada: You know, I've changed my mind. I went to practice.

Rokudo: Tsunayoshi-kun!

Rokudo: Tsunayoshi-kun...

*******

**Sawada:** Yamamoto-kun, I am no longer.

 **Yamamoto:** Haha, is this another game?

 **Sawada:** Forget It...

*******

**Sawada:** I am no longer... **  
**

 **Lambo:** Nya-ha-ha-ha! Useless Tsuna, buy some candy!

 **Sawada:** and why did I write to you at all?

 **Sawada:** Stop. Where did you get the phone?

 **Sawada:** Can you write?

*******

**Sawada:** Big brother, I am no more.

 **Sasagawa:** DON'T BE AFRAID, SAWADA, I'll FIND YOU!! IN THE NAME OF EXTREME!

 **Sawada:** D-don't! I was joking!

 **Sawada:** Big brother?


	2. I changed my gender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you very much! I didn't expect you to like it. Although I tried to match the characters, I understand that Russian humor is present here. Thanks)

*******

**Sawada:** I changed my gender.  
 **Hibari:** And? In that case, don't forget to buy a female form, herbivore, and don't distract me. Otherwise kamikuro!  
 **Sawada:** I'm Sorry!

*******

**Sawada:** Gokudera-kun, I changed my gender.  
 **Gokudera:** Judaime, in that case, let me be your boyfriend! _Error. The message was not delivered._  
 **Sawada:** Gokudera-kun?  
 **Gokudera:** I love you! _Error. The message was not delivered._  
 **Sawada:** All right. I'm going, bye.

*******

**Sawada:** I changed my gender.  
 **Rokudo:** This is just great news!  
 **Rokudo:** The Female body is less susceptible to pain and will be more useful in destroying the mafia.  
 **Sawada:** I was joking! Enough! I'm gone!

*******

**Sawada:** I changed my gender.  
 **Yamamoto:** Haha, in that case, you are very cute!  
 **Sawada:** Sorry, Yamamoto-kun, I was joking... *///*

 **Yamamoto:** Heh-heh, it's okay. You're still very cute!  
 **Sawada:** Thank You... * / / / * I think I'll go.  
 **Yamamoto:** Bye, Tsuna!

*******

**Sawada:** I changed my gender.  
 **Lambo:** How's that?  
 **Sawada:** Forget It.

*******

**Sawada:** Big brother, I changed my gender.  
 **Sasagawa:** THEN I WILL PROTECT YOU LIKE A LITTLE SISTER! IN THE NAME OF EXTREME!  
 **Sawada:** N-not worth it.  
 **Sawada:** Big brother?  
 **Sawada:** Big brother...  
 **Sawada:** Eh... It always does... Bye.


End file.
